Cobrai
Cobrai is a well-known green Serpentinite with large horns. He owns the Ultimate Snake Staff and is the leader of the Serpentinite and is also Lipos's second in command. His name is a play on the word "cobra" as well as part of his past, as he was originally a Green Cobra. Aconda holds a grudge against him. History Cobrai was originally two things- a human called Trozi Cull and a captive Green Cobra. At about 1 year of age Karos Glibbo kidnapped the cobra and killed Trozi. He brought them both to his newly reformed master Lipos, who merged them together to create Cobrai. Cobrai rose up in the ranks until he had taken the Ultimate Snake Staff from Aconda. Battle for the Grimbuxss Alloe Lipos had sent Cobrai and several Serpentinite and Galenians out into Kocago Cave to guard the Grimbuxss Alloe, which had been dropped into the cave by Zemidae. Dramitar Zildenbolt, Zarcose, Darkseed, Shadow, and Dolyk Serpentine had soon arrived, in the arrival Darkseed sends Dramitar out into the cave to check for Galenians. Cobrai and Forketung capture him and bring him down to the lower level, where Cobrai lets Forketung use the Ultimate Snake Staff to kill Dramitar. Cobrai later emerges to fight Shadow, Dolyk, Zarcose, and Darkseed. He sends Aconda out to fight Shadow, who he beats, and he slices Darkseed in half. Dolyk and Zarcose manage to escape, while the evil people run in the other direction to avoid Thistle, who had arrived in anger at Darkseed's death. Quest at Serpentinite Island Cobrai appears in the Quest capturing Splatter Baby and introducing the cage stack to the Babies. Cobrai, Pytholl, and Descales later run to the computer to check why the Alarm went off, revealing Good Shadows. Cobrai, Pytholl, and V'nom later make a speech to the Serpentinite before the Babies escape and the Good Shadows attack. Cobrai is seen fighting and beating Akor. The snake later runs with the rest of the Serpentinite when Aconda bursts from the ground and throws arcon at the ground below. Battle between Reis's worlds and the Galenians Cobrai appears in this game making another speech to the Serpentinite, this time only with Pytholl. He is next seen fighting Bob, which he beats but Bob escapes. Cobrai is often seen in random parts of the battle. He is also seen when Mekodi dies, stepping back and picking up Undula and Ratt'l with Forketung's help. Corbrai is also seen fighting and beating Reis. Aelor's visit to Serpentinite Island Cobrai is the second to notice Aelor the ghost on Serpentinite Island, after Teprile. The two snakes attempt to get an ambush set up, but Aelor talks to Cobrai and convinces him to be good. Cobrai later calls the snakes together and says the same speech as Aelor, thus making the Serpentinite good. Cobrai helps push the Krilla Drages Bridge, Serpentinite Island, and Aconda Island to The Islands. Ambush on Zerdrakk, Glibbo, and Lhykkon At the start of the minigame, Undula alerts Cobrai of three Galenians- Zerdrakk, Glibbo, and Lhykkon's- attack. Cobrai sends out Arcgon, Dreem, and Meltinto handle them. Arcgon later reports back to him with news of Dreem's death. Quest for the Epic Snake Staff Cobrai sends out V'nom, Indt, Skales, Arcgon, 21 random Serpentinite, and skylanders Bash and Sonic Boom to retrieve the Epic Snake Staff from the Arconic Caves on Clarack. Cobrai is waiting when V'nom returns, getting news of Arcgon, Dreeme, and Ralhah being killed by Galenians and Meltin being captured. Cobrai also gives the Ultimate Snake Staff to Pytholl and gives the Great Snake Staff to V'nom for the upcoming battle. The Final Battle Cobrai is the first character to signal Lipos's approach to the rest of the Good Army and, along with Dolyk, leads the Army against Lipos. Cobrai is present at the Minor King of the Islands Government's argument with Reis's good gods and supports Reis. He is also seen when an arrow shoots Pytholl and discovers that another arrow can cure the craziness created by the arrows. Cobrai is also seen at the end of the battle, taking on Lipos himself. Cobrai proves to be a great fighter, but is nearly killed by a blast of purple lightning. Dolyk comes up and hypnotizes Lipos for a second to believe he does not want revenge. Lipos is dissolved into nothing, and Cobrai notes his whole life was devoted to revenge. Quest for the Gray Korleen Blades Cobrai appears individually preparing to attack the robot that destroyed his forest (Star Xs), but puts his weapons down when he sees the ghosts of Aelor, Arcgon, the Serpinte Alloe, and Cion. Aelor explains the quest to Cobrai and Cobrai gives him an energy shield. Arcgon recieves a new axe, the Serpinte Alloe a helmet, and Cion a new shadowblast. Cobrai leaves the forest after he gives the Alloe the helmet. Quest for the Beris Blades and Boal 24 Although Cobrai does not appear in the quest part of the Quest, he is given the Beris Blades by Pytholl and creates a head for the Boal 24, a giant robot. When the Boal 24 is burned by Aconda, Cobrai notices and fights Aconda in the flames. Cobrai is sliced by a butter sword, but takes no notice and throws Aconda into the fire with the Epic Snake Staff. The Zyglok Quest Cobrai announces and leads the Zyglok Quest to unlock the Zyglok and defeat Larhien. Cobrai is the second to notice Evil V'nom and the first to notice Evil V'nom's Ridge. Cobrai, after Evil V'nom's defeat, gets into Boomslay's boat with Pytholl and V'nom and talks about Serpentine. When getting to Akino, Cobrai leads the group and Blaze the dragon through the Forest of Darkess. Cobrai notices a goblin forge, and gets mad at Blaze for giving the group away. Cobrai, however, escapes with the unintentional help of Evil Pytholl. Cobrai brings V'nom and Pytholl, Blaze left behind, to the Arkenmountains and to Troll City, where they stay for the night. Category:Villains Category:Galena's Army Category:Land di Liepos Category:Characters Category:Serpentinite